Daddy & Riley one-shots
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: This is a series of one shots between Riley and her father, Cory. These are not in chronological order so they are jumping here and there. Updates are whenever I have an idea so sorry if I don't update regularly. Second chapter: I Love You Always, is up. Rated T for some blood in the first chapter.
1. Daddy-Riley Day

**Hey everyone. This is just a random idea I thought of after remembering what Auggie said in Girl Meets Father. I was falling asleep in an after school club while doing homework and thought of this. This is just going to be a random collection of one shots on Riley and Cory. I love father and daughter stories because I think they are really cute.**

 **The first two paragraphs after this AN are a little gory with munder and blood so I advise that kids under ten do not read it. I scared myself while writing it so that's how scary it is. Also, I haven't been to Central Park so I'm not sure how it looks like. Everything that I write about it in here is based on what I can find so sorry if I make a mistake. This is set on the night of Girl Meets Father after the dance so Riley is still twelve. I hope you like this story and follow, favorite and review it. Don't be afraid to share some ideas. I will give a shoutout to those whose story ideas I use.**

* * *

"Your breaking him!" Riley heard a familiar voice shout from somewhere. She then turned to her left and she saw her father, covered in stab wounds, pieces of his flesh on the floor along with puddles of blood enough to make a river. She then looked ahead and saw a mirror. On the mirror was the reflection of a thing. It barely looked human. Blood-shot hazel orbs, messy brown hair all over her blood stained face and a mouth with a twisted smile.

She then looked at her hands that were covered in blood. Then, as if she was possessed, her right arm was thrown behind her. In it's grasp, a bloody knife. The knife was then swung with precision and it pierced through the center of his heart. "Why?" He chocked out before blood started flowing from his mouth and he took his last breath. A loud cackle resonated throughout the room. It stopped as soon as Riley slapped a hand over her mouth, once she realized that she was doing it. She then looked in the gold framed mirror again. This time, it was her reflection, except, she was bloody and looked like Carrie. She screamed out loud.

Cory, aka Mr Matthews, rushed into Riley Elizabeth Matthews' room just as she shot out of her pink bed. As he ran out of his room in his blue robe, all he could think of was 'what's wrong with my princess?' She rarely had nightmares and when she did it frightened him so he wasn't sure whether there was another person in her room or she had a nightmare. All he knew was that he heard her screaming for him and before he knew it, he rushed out the door. He grabbed an emergency bat from the wall separating his room from their private bathroom and ran into her room. The sight that he saw broke his heart.

Riley was sitting up on her bed, clearly shaken up and scared. Beads of tears and sweat were diffused together and became a steady stream flowing down her red cheeks. Cory ran towards his only daughter and enveloped her in his arms, whispering words of comfort. "Daddy?" She squeaked out, making the knife in his heart twist further. What had happened that his daughter was a sobbing mess. "Right here baby." He said as he continued to soothe her. Soon, the steady stream of tears slowed and turned into tiny random droplets.

"I'm sorry." He heard her say. It was barely a whisper but he heard her clearly and he immediately understood. He didn't really blame her for what happened. She's growing up but he's not ready to accept that. It felt like it was only yesterday that he held her in his arms for the first time. He didn't want his baby girl, his princess, to grow up yet. He wasn't ready or prepared for this at all like he said he was. "It's ok baby." He whispered into her little ears. He gently rocked her, not caring that she was already twelve and was going to be a teenager in less than a year. His heart stopped for a minute at the thought of that. He looked down at his baby girl and saw that she was growing into a beautiful young lady and becoming just like her mother.

After a while, he realized that his baby girl was already half asleep. He gently shifted her back onto her bed before tucking her in like he did when she was five. He was about to leave when Riley held on tightly to his hand. He turned around and heard her murmur a "goodnight daddy." His heart melted when he heard that. He then turned around and walked back other beside before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight princess." He whispered to her seeing that she was at the verge of sleep. She smiled as she went into a peaceful slumber. He watched her sleep in the dark with only a small night lamp shining from her desk lighting up the room. He smiled as he watched her sleep and dive into a dream filled with happiness, sunshine and rainbows.

"No more nightmares for you princess, daddy will be your knight in shining armor and drive them away." He thought as he walked back into his own room. He then had an idea and decided to put it to work the next day.

Riley came to the living room dressed in a floral dressed topped with her favorite navy blue jacket that had faux buckles. She woke up that morning to find that her mom and little brother were out, surprisingly. Her dad had said that he had something special planned for them today and it was going to be a surprise. She smiled and had went to get ready.

The table had been set with a plate topped with pancakes, whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate sauce and any other pancake toppings imaginable. Riley's smile widened when she saw it. She loved having pancakes and couldn't wait to dig in. Her dad smiled as he watched her eat. He wanted to have a father-daughter day before she grew up and didn't need him, last night made him realize that so he sent Auggie and Topanga on a mother-son bonding day so that he could spend the day with just Riley.

He had made her her favorite breakfast and was washing up when she came down. The smile on her face was enough to make him forget about their missed cyclone day. He finished washing up and sat opposite her at the dining table. They finished their breakfast and got into the car. He then drove them to Central Park. As soon as they arrived, Riley rushed inside and gazed at all the rides and things she could do. It wasn't really far and she could go there anytime but she just only got to go on the subway with Maya without her parents so she wasn't sure whether she could go places without telling her parents yet.

"What do you want to do first Riley?" Cory asked watching his little girl jump up and down in excitement. "Um, the Mini Mouse Coaster. No, the Aeromax. No, the Hydro Racer." She suggested, unable to decide. He smiled. "How about we go on that later in the afternoon when it's hotter? Let's go on the Rockin' Tug first." She looked at the ride and nodded. "Let's go!" She said happily as she dragged her father towards the ride.

They queued for a few minutes before finally getting onto the ride. They sat in the middle of the right side of the boat. Riley screamed as the boat went up and down. She clung tightly onto her father's arm making him smile. "It's alright princess." He mumbled into her ear. She turned and smiled at him, making his smile broader. After they went on that ride, they went to the carousel. Riley sat in a carriage while her father sat on the horse in front of the carriage that was made to look like it was driving it. Then, they went for one more round on it except this time, both of them sat in the carriage.

When they were done, they saw that it was eleven thirty. They still had some time before lunch so they decided to go on the Family Swinger and the Mini Mouse roller coaster. On the roller coaster, Riley clung tightly onto his arm again when it reached the top although it wasn't as high as the Cyclone ride. As soon as they were done, Cory went back to the car and brought out a picnic basket. They then took a Horse and Carriage ride to the Great Lawn where they had their picnic.

When they were done, they laid down on the lush grass and stared up into the clouds. Riley snuggled into her father's side. He smiled even more. Even though they were just staring at the blue sky and fluffy clouds, he knew that he would remember this moment forever. After a short rest, they walked to a changing room where they changed into their swimming costumes. Cory then helped Riley tie her hair into a bun before going onto the Hydro Race where Riley screamed each time she got splashed and the ride went really fast.

Seeing that they were already wet, they went straight away to Lasker pool where they spent three hours. Cory taught Riley how to swim different strokes like butterfly and freestyle. They also started to splash each other and went on some water slides before going to change. They then went on another carriage ride to the Bethesda Fountain and Belvedere Castle. Cory took lots of pictures of Riley and some of both of them. She looked even more beautiful in those that had the sunset skies because her damp hair would turn a few shades lighter in the sun and make a halo appear on the top of her hair. Her beauty made him think of how much she was growing and becoming more and more like her mother.

After taking all those pictures, the exhausted duo made their way to Sheep Meadow Café where they had a filling dinner. After that they went to the Delacorte Theatre and watched a play under the starry night sky. As soon as it was over, they went their way to the car. Halfway home, Riley fell asleep. She looked peaceful as she slept in the passenger seat of the car. Cory kissed his princess' forehead at a red light before continuing home.

When he reached the apartment, he couldn't bear to disturb her peaceful sleep so he carried her into her room and tucked her in with another butterfly kiss on her forehead and a "goodnight princes", making her unconsciously smile. He then quietly tiptoed out of her room and shut her door, remembering their fun day together and into his own where his wife was smiling at something on the bright screen of her laptop.

"What are you smiling at Topi?" He asked as he sat down in the bed beside her. She pulled him closer towards her before leaning her head against his shoulder and placing the laptop on both their laps. He got a closer look at the screen. It was an article on Hit The Road. The article was featuring Central Park and had a lot of pictures of him and Riley. When he looked at the writer of the article, he saw his best friend's name, Shawn Hunter, at the corner. "How did he-?" Cory asked his wife. She smiled. "He told me he was working on Central Park this week so I told him that you would be there so he was taking pictures of you and Riley the whole time you were there." Cory then smiled too, knowing he had professional pictures of their day instead of the wobbly and amateur ones he had. "Can I see them?" He asked and she clicked on a file on the desktop page. It opened to a whole album of pictures of him and Riley everywhere. He looked through some of the photos. They were candid shots and they were perfect. He also watched some videos and couldn't help smile as he relived those moments for a while.

"So, how was your mother-son bonding day with Auggie?" He asked her after a while. "It was great! We got to see a movie and-" She started but was cut off by Cory snoring "yip, yip, yip". She shook ahead head and whispered a "goodnight Cory." before turning off the lights and snuggling beside her husband. That night, everyone dreamt of the wonderful day that they had had.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. I Love You Always

**Hey guys. So today I had an idea on what if Riley got upset when Cory and Topanga said that they were having another baby. It's already known that Riley was a little unhappy when Auggie was going to be born because she asked them why they needed another baby since their family already consisted of them, her and Maya. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to send some prompts, favorite and follow.**

* * *

Cory's POV

"Riley, your mommy and I have a very important announcement to make." I tell Riley as we sit at the table eating dinner. "What is it daddy?" My sweet little seven year old girl asks. "Your mommy is pregnant. In a few months, you're going to get a little brother or sister and be a big sister." I announced. She looked at Topanga and I for a few seconds each before running towards her room. As she ran, I saw tears beginning to pool under her eyes. "That was not how we expected this to go." I heard Topanga whisper. "I'll go after her." I told her before rushing into my baby girl's bedroom.

When I entered the room, the sight broke my heart. My little girl had tears streaming down her face while she laid face down on her princess bed. "Riley..." I cooed softly as I approached her. "Go away. You don't want me anymore." She cried. I was shocked, how could my baby think like this. I heard Topanga gasp by the door. "Princess, who told you that? Your mommy and I love you very much." I tell her as I softly stroke her beautiful brown hair. "No you don't. The baby is going to replace me and you won't have any time for me anymore." She continued to cry.

"Riley, that will never happen. Even when the new baby arrives, we'll love you just as much. The part in our hearts for you won't get smaller, our hearts will just grow bigger. Who gave you that idea anyway?" I make sure my baby girl knows that she will forever be loved no matter what happens. "Abby." She sniffles. "She said when her little siblings, Aria and Arthur were born, her mommy and daddy were always too busy to be with her." Maybe I should tell Abby's parents that she feels that way since I know their teacher because she's one of my old friends.

"Baby girl, it's not that her mommy and daddy don't love her, it's just that the babies need more attention because they're little." I explain. "Can you pick your own clothes?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Well, babies can't do that. Along with a lot of other things so their mommies and daddies have to help them. It's not that they don't love her anymore. Ok." She stopped crying. "I'm sorry daddy. Sorry mommy." I smiled and I can tell that Topanga smiled too. "It's not your fault honey. You just didn't understand." I comforted her. "How about you change into your jammies and mommy and I will tuck you in." I suggested and she nodded before going to get ready for bed.

"You're a great daddy, Cory." Topanga said as soon as Riley went into her bathroom. "And you're a great mommy, Topanga." I kissed her and just our luck, Riley came out of the bathroom at that time. "Yuck." She said. "Mommy, boys' kisses have cooties." Topanga laughed. "Then let's get you covered in cooties right now." I said as I grabbed her sides and tickled her. "Stop daddy. Stop." She said in between giggles. Her laughs were always my favorite song.

I scooped her up and carried her onto her bed. I handed her Beary-The-Bear bear as she snuggled between Topanga and I. "Riley, do you want to talk to your baby brother or sister." Topanga asked her. "Where?" She asked innocently. "In here." Topanga said pointing to her slightly large belly. "You ate it?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh. I remember my mom telling me that I asked the same thing when she was pregnant with Morgan. Topanga and I laughed.

"No baby girl, I didn't eat it. I had something inside of me and daddy gave me something too. They both combine like when you and daddy mixed the stuff for the volcano. When it mixes, it becomes really cool but it is still tiny. The baby is in my womb so it can grow. You have something inside you-" I cut off Topanga by quietly shouting her name so she wouldn't ruin my child's innocence. "And that's why the baby's in my womb." She cut it short. "Ok mommy." She told Topanga before touching Topanga's tummy. "Hi baby. I'm your big sister, Wiley." She said with a lisp. "I can't wait for you to come out so I can play with you."

She then turn to Topanga. "How will it come out?" She asked. "It will come out on its own when the time comes." Topanga explained. "Riley, do you want us to sing you a lullaby? I asked her and she nodded. I started to sing her favorite lullaby.

 _Kiss your ma and kiss your pa_

 _Then you can pray to Him afar_

 _Close your eyes go to sleep little one_

I remember when Riley was a baby and couldn't sleep, I would softly sing this song to her and she would be out like a light.

 _You can dream of fairies dear_

 _And of nursery rhymes you hear_

 _Close your eyes go to sleep little one_

The fairy lights we hung in Riley's room seven years ago are still hanging on the ceiling. If we turned them on, it would be like stars spelling out Riley's name.

 _If you're good from day to day_

 _I will bring you games to play_

 _And I will come just to sing you to sleep_

Riley always had lots of energy. When she was younger and couldn't sleep, she'd sneak into our room with at least a toy or two to play with and snuggle in between us until she fell asleep.

 _You are mummy's pet you know_

 _And your daddy loves you so_

 _Close your eyes go to sleep little one_

I hope Riley always remembers that we love her no matter what. Topanga and I then start to sing another one seeing that she's almost asleep.

 _Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true_

 _The lamb lies down and rests it's head  
On it's mother's down in bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose_

 _I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
A sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

 _Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true_

Riley finally fell asleep and as we cradled her in our arms, we couldn't help but think of how lucky we were to have a beautiful daughter and another child along the way. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Topanga whisper "it's a boy."

* * *

 **Btw. I do not own Little One by Russ Hamilton (I know it's really old but it's one of my favorites even though I'm still a kid) and Constant As The Stars Above from Barbie's Rapunzel.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
